


Bundle of Joy

by SumDumDrake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, Anxiety, Babies, Birth, Fanchildren, Hospital, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Souls, a bit of OOCness, angsty fluff, combined AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumDumDrake/pseuds/SumDumDrake
Summary: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SEAL THE EXITS!Heh, I kid. first true RP work I've ever posted, so don't get too picky over it. Editing this was fun, but it's been a while since I've done anything to it, and I wanted to share this. I got permission to do this from my partner ZombieMom, so is all good. :3 Leave a comment on it if ya want! I'm always open to doin' better!





	Bundle of Joy

**Bundle of Joy**

 

From an RP performed by ZombieMom and SumDumDrake

 

Disclaimer: This is Mpreg. This is Undertale. Don't be a twat-waffle, we do this stuff because we can. 'Nuff said, so enjoy!

 

Mettaton was looking at himself the mirror, but today he was looking quite...upset with the image staring back at him. The robot pouted, crossing his arms. He and Papyrus were expecting a baby-bones, and being the one carrying the soul, the android's abdominal container had swelled to an incredibly uncomfortable size. His dresses didn't fit anymore, and it was hard to look stylish in general when you were the size of a blimp. He felt fat, ugly, and just generally miserable today.

 _**Knocking** _  

Metta frowned as he turned to face the direction of the knock. _Who could it be at this time of day?_ He wondered. At the moment he was just wearing a pair of black Capri yoga pants and a short tank top. (Because there wasn't much else that fit at the moment.), and he answered the door, looking a little surprised to see Sans standing there. "Oh...hello Sans." He greeted. "Papyrus isn't home yet, I'm afraid."

Sans had a rather uneventful day at his job. The school was out for spring break, and all the building needed was a bit of light maintenance, so he was able to get out of work early and catch a day off for the next day. He decided to pay his old house a visit, just to see how Papyrus and his husband were doing. The walk wasn't very far, so he was there in relatively no time at all. Sans wasn't too surprised to see Metta answer the door, "Hey, Metta, I just came by to see how you and Pap've been holdin' up."

“Fine, Darling." He answered, crossing his arms and leaning against the door. "Just fine..." Metta wasn't in a super talkative mood today. He and Papyrus were doing fine, he was just so busy feeling sorry for himself at the moment.

Sans wasn't really buying what Mettaton was saying. He could tell, since he had felt that down before. He didn't want to set the hosting robot off, but he did want to ask, "You don't sound fine. You feelin' alright?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Metta pouted, huffing and turning to the side.

"Look, I just wanna know what's eatin' ya, but if ya don't wanna talk, that's fine." Sans looked around for a moment, looking for Papyrus' red car. "Do ya know when he'll get back?"

Metta looked at the clock. "He should be home very soon...You can come in and wait for him if you like." he said quietly, moving from the door frame and walking back inside. _If you can stand how hideous I am for that long_ he thought, bitterly.

"Thanks, bro." Sans thanked Metta, and walked through over to the couch. He plopped himself down, ready to wait for his bro to come home. All the while though, he couldn't help but feel like something was seriously wrong with Mettaton.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked, attempting to make pleasantries. "And PLEASE don't say Ketchup, Darling."

"Heh, nah. Tori's been keeping me off the stuff, says it stains and is fattening." He scratched his head for a moment, "Pretty much stick to tea, now a days."

"....It's fattening, huh?" Metta's voice began to crack, and he grinned, his eye twitching. "WELL GEE SANS!!! I WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO GET FAT!" He snapped, glaring at the shorter skeleton.

Sans was pretty much plastered into the seat, eye-sockets wide and reeling from his brother-in-law's very sudden mood shift. "...Holy crap, Metta." He knew pregnancy could screw with someone's mood, but... This was certainly not what he expected.

"Holy crap is right!" Metta went from angry to downright distraught. Black oily tears came to his eyes and slid down his cheeks. "You finally noticed! Y-You finally noticed how HIDEOUS I am!" He choked out, bursting into tears.

"Wait... what?" This was one for the books. Sans went from being let in to being yelled at in a speed to make Doggo unable to detect it. "Metta, is that why you've been actin' so cold?" He wanted to laugh about how screwed up this was, but he knew laughing now would probably land him with either more tears, a skelecidal robot, or both.

Metta just continued to sob. "I'M UGLY!!!" he wailed out. "U-UGLY AND F-FAT!"

Sans walked over to Metta after regaining a bit of his composure, and put a skeletal hand on his shoulder, "Listen, I hate to break it to you, but, you're not hideous."

"Y-yes I aaaammm!" The robot wailed. "I'm t-the most hideous thing in t-the world! T-thats why Papy works so much! So he doesn't have to LOOK AT MEEEEEEE!"

"Alright," Sans sighed, "Tell me why you think you're so hideous, and I bet you my ribs I can prove you wrong."

"A-HU-HUHUUUUU!" Metta sobbed. He didn't want a lecture, he just wanted to be comforted. "Y-you wouldn't understand!!" he hiccuped, running into the bedroom and slamming the door.

 _....That could've gone a lot better_ , Sans thought to himself. Well, it was his mess, might as well try to fix it before Pap got home, and he got yelled at again. So, off he went, up to the familiar upper hallway, passing a nearly-completed nursery that he took note of, and stopping at what he thought to be Metta and Pap's room. He quietly sat down by it, remembering when he used to talk to Toriel through the doorway to the Ruins, only now, it was to an emotionally-wrecked Mettaton through what used to be his own room. "Mettaton? If you can hear me, I'm sorry."

It truly wasn't Sans fault. Mettaton was just in an emotionally fragile state. The only thing that could be heard from the other side was muffled sobs. Metta was curled up on the bed, hugging a pillow closely. Not only was pregnancy making him "ugly", but a lot more emotional than usual. He wanted Papy. He wanted to be held and reassured that he wasn't ugly. He wanted someone to tell him he wasn't alone.

Sans sighed, yet stayed right by the door. "I don't really know how bad it's been for you, but I'm trying to tell ya that you're not ugly. And even if it takes till the next week, Pap and I'll try to help you know that." He quietly texted Toriel to not worry about where he was, and that he was at Papyrus'.

Mettaton just hiccuped and sobbed from the other side of the door.

Sans was somewhat at a loss what to do, but he finally thought of doing something that hadn't occurred to him till then. "I'm not much of a huggy-typa guy, but, if ya need one, I'll give ya a hug."

The crying quieted and a quiet "....okay." Was heard. However; Metta made no attempt to open the door.

Sans carefully opened the door, half expecting to get yelled at again, but still walked in. Sans held out his arms, not sure of what was gonna happen next. Metta sat up and sniffled. As stubborn as he was, he assumed he'd have to make the next move if he wanted the promised hug. He slowly stood up and made his way over, throwing his arms around Sans in a big hug. Sans returned the hug, albeit a bit awkwardly, since he was much smaller than the expectant robot. "You'll be alright, Metta."

"No...I won't..." He whispered, squeezing Sans tighter.

Sans could relate a bit to how his brother-in-law felt, but thought better of comparing the two. Instead, he just held on, letting Metta cry on his jacket. Sans noticed the mirror behind Mettaton for a moment, "You know, I don't see anything ugly in that mirror."

"....You're staring at my ass...." Metta muttered, loosening his grip on Sans.

"Dude, I have Toriel, I wasn't payin' attention to it." Sans shook his head. "Nah, I see someone who's gone through a lot, and is now carrying a new life inside 'em. That ain't ugly."

Metta was silent for a few moments. He was...a bit touched. Maybe Sans did understand a little bit...

Sans looked at the mirror and back at Mettaton. "I know Pap feels the same way. He told me that he needed to pull in more money, but didn't want to worry you about how late he was going for. We'll talk to him about the hours, but you have to know that hating you is the last thing he'd ever do."

"I...I don't want money...I want HIM..." Metta sniffled, wiping at his eyes. "I...I can work too. I'm not....I'm not disabled...." He said this, despite the fact Alphys had given him strict orders not to overdo it these next few weeks. Having an artificial body put his soul more at risk than a normal monster while hosting.

"I know you miss Pap, but you know that the new kid is gonna need the income,too." Sans rubbed his aching skull, a headache was setting in. "And while you're not disabled, you need to take it easy for the kid and yourself." Metta needed the truth, as bitter as it sounded. "The kid needs you, Metta, and if something happens to you, then it'll happen to them." Sans really didn't like where the situation was headed, but it needed to be said.

Metta frowned. He knew Sans spoke the truth, but he didn't like it. "Why does everyone think I can't handle myself?" He muttered, letting go of Sans and standing back up. Papyrus, Alphys, Toriel, and now SANS were always lecturing him. Metta, make sure you eat regularly. Metta, make sure you sleep enough. Metta, you're putting too much stress on the baby!

"Metta, it's not that anyone doubts that you can handle yourself." Sans looked up and the now-angered bot. "Heck, I used to get lectured by Papyrus all the time when I lived with him, and now it's Toriel that does it." He stood firmly, "Yet I know why they do it, even if I know the whole thing. They don't know how to get it across that they care about you."

Metta just sighed and crossed his arms. He was just tired... tired of all the lectures, and all the rules. He missed being able to do what he wanted, and he knew it was only going to be worse once the baby arrived. Deep down he knew everyone lectured because they cared but...He couldn't help but feel....like once the baby arrived, he might be forgotten about.

Sans sighed. Whether he got across to Mettaton, he wasn't sure, all he could do was hope that something stuck. "Yeah, 'lectures from the laziest skeleton in the world'. I'm definitely one to talk. I think all the lectures I get from Pap and Tori finally rubbed off on me..." He scratched his head uncomfortably, "If it means anything, I kinda know what it feels like to be 'replaced' in someone's life." Sans didn't quite know where the thought came from, but it felt like it needed to come out.

Metta's soul sank at that comment. "Did I....replace you?" He asked quietly. Is that how Sans really felt about him? He was a replacement....And if Papyrus replaced Sans- his dearest brother.....He could no doubt replace Mettaton.

"At least, I thought he did at first, when he announced that you and he were gettin' hitched." Sans brightened a bit. "But the funny thing about Pap is that you're not moved out of the spotlight. Nope, it's just the spotlight got a bit bigger to hold you and me. I learned he doesn't replace people he cares about so deeply."

Metta felt just a little better hearing that. "The spotlight is about to get even bigger, Darling..." He smiled weakly, running a hand over his rather swollen belly.

Sans was amazed to say the least at how much the emotions fluctuated over the course of an hour. "D'you think you'll be alright for now? I'll stay if you need me to. I already told Tori where I am."

"Papy should be home any minute now..." Metta sighed. "I'll...live." He still wasn't super happy, but he did feel just a wee bit better.

"Alright," Sans thought for a moment and sighed, "Just in case though, I'll wait till Pap comes home. I can get some tea for ya, if ya want."

"Nonsense... I can get the tea." Metta insisted. To be honest, his little "performance" had made him tired, but he was determined to prove he wasn't helpless in his current state. "What kind would you like?" he asked, walking carefully down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Sans knew arguing at that point would probably cause more unwanted stress for Metta, so he let him go get the tea. "Golden Flower sounds pretty good right about now." He followed him down back to the first floor, and got a seat for himself at the kitchen table.

"Coming right up." Metta agreed, putting the water on to boil. He sat down as he waited though. It was hard to stand for long periods of time. "Alphys is coming over tomorrow..." he said quietly. A new conversation starter if anything.

"Ah, that's pretty cool. How's she been lately?" At least they were getting to a conversation that didn't involve any lecturing. Or tears. Sans thought to himself as he relaxed a bit, keeping an eye on the time. Thankfully with Tori informed, he wouldn't get an earful over the phone in front of Metta about his whereabouts.

"She's been fine... Sans... can I tell you something?" Metta asked quietly.

Sans perked up, "Sure, Metta. What's up?"

"I haven't told Papy yet... but Alphys says my soul activity is too high.... she thinks I'm stressing the baby out too much... " he bit his lip guiltily.

Sans sighed a bit, but looked sympathetically at his brother-in-law, "I'm gonna guess that's why she's visitin', yeah?" He scratched his head again, thinking, "I can help ya de-stress, if you need it. Nothin' weird or anythin', just something Tori learned from some of her books."

"Yeah... that would be nice actually..." he agreed. "She said if it continues to be this high, she'll make me go to the hospital wing..." and he didn't want that.

"Alright, well, first, we just need the lights down, and a bit of quiet music." Sans took out his phone, and found a long track of a lake during the evening. "And I want you to just keep your eyes closed for a bit. Not tight, but just relaxed." As he said this, he turned the stove off, to avoid any fire-related hi-jinx.

"Okay..." he agreed, closing his eyes. "Now what?"

"Well, now, just breath deep and slow, and focus on the sound of the lake, and visualize in your mind what you see with the sound. Let any hurtful thoughts around you at this moment on cease to exist." Sans voice became a bit quieter as he spoke. Metta did as he was told, relaxing so much that he fell asleep at the table. Well... that maybe wasn't the point of the exercise but at least it worked? Sans made sure he didn't fall off his chair. He wondered if Metta had slept at all today. It would've explained his violent mood swings if lack of sleep was a factor in it, he thought. He found a blanket on the couch, and placed it over Metta's sleeping form. He decided to wait for Pap to get home before he'd leave. While he waited, he made a bit of tea for himself and Metta, for whenever the exhausted robot woke up.

 -

Meanwhile, Papyrus had been running later than he liked. They needed far more help than he was prepared for, but he managed with what he was able to do. He only hoped Mettaton wouldn't be too upset, as his mood was really worrying him. He finally pulled into the drive, and got out, straightening himself out, before heading inside. He found it odd that the front door was unlocked. "Metta-Sweetie?" Pap called out as he entered. He was surprised to see Sans sitting at the kitchen table, but even more stunned to see Mettaton slouched on the table as well. "Sans? What happened?" He hurried over to see if anything was wrong with his husband.

"He's fine bro, just asleep." Sans smiled sadly. "But I mean, if you want to carry him to bed or the couch, it might be more comfortable." He shrugged.

Pap sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..." He frowned a bit as he carefully hefted Mettaton up and over to the couch. Even with the apparent weight gain, the robot wasn't much heavier than he was before he started hosting, at least to Papyrus. "That doesn't explain why he was asleep at the table. What happened today?"

"Metta's been having his insane mood swings again..." Sans scrubbed a hand over his face in frustration. "I gave him a relaxation technique and he conked out. but hey, bro?" Sans asked. "Did you know Alphys is coming over tomorrow?"

"I knew she was, but I'm not sure for what reason." Papyrus fetched the blanket for Mettaton, careful not to wake him as he slept. "I know that Mettaton just had an appointment with her only recently, and that it shook him up, but I couldn't make out what got him so upset." He took a seat in an adjoining comfy chair, looking over with worry. "I wish he would tell me. I love him so much, brother..."

"I suggest you be there tomorrow when she comes." Sans said firmly. "Metta might need you there."

"Well, thankfully, I actually have a day off, after the overtime work I did today." Papyrus looked to his brother. "But may I ask a favor, Sans? Could you be here tomorrow when Alphys is here?”

"Yeah, of course, bro." Sans smiled. "I'll be here."

Papyrus was just about to thank his brother, when he heard Mettaton stir. He opened his eyes groggily, but seemed a little more awake when he saw Papyrus. "Papy Darling...?"

Papyrus turned, seeing his husband finally waking up. "Ah, yes, my shining star?" He knelt down by Mettaton's side, gently stroking his hand, "I'm sorry I was so late getting back, but they needed help at my job... Are you alright?”

"I'll be fine.... but come here. I missed you.." Metta pulled the skeleton into his embrace, kissing his cheekbone, "Did you... did you miss me?" He asked quietly, seeming nervous for the answer.

"Of course I did, my love." Papyrus embraced the robot tenderly, kissing his temple. "I can't imagine why I wouldn't." The skeleton answered sincerely. He utterly loved Mettaton, all the way to his cracked soul. "You mean so much to me."

"Even though I'm fat and ugly?" Metta pouted, looking up at the skeleton with big sad eyes.

Sans groaned. "Are you still on about that?"

Papyrus blinked. "Wait, where did that idea come from?" He turned to Sans while holding Mettaton, "And what do you mean by that, brother?" He cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Hey, I didn't say anything! He's been screaming at me all day about that even though I told him it wasn't true!" Sans held up his hands in defense.

"BUT IT IS TRUE!" Metta insisted, burying his face in his hands again, and sniffling pathetically.

It suddenly clicked for Papyrus, "Metta, why would you think I, or anyone, would ever find any part of you ugly?" Papyrus held Metta's hands, looking into his husband's oil-stained eyes, "You're the most radiant, stunning monster I've ever been blessed to be with."

"B-because..." he sniffled. He didn't have an answer. "I j-just feel that way....I'm...a whale." He whispered. Nothing fit, his soul was cracked... how was that not ugly?

"But you're not a whale, my love." Papyrus took one of Metta's hands, and gently placed it with his on the large curve of his belly. "This isn't fat or ugly at all. You're carrying our child, something we made together through our love. I don't believe any of that is ugly in the slightest."

Metta felt his soul flutter slightly at the skeleton's words. Papyrus just had a way of calming him down. "Do you really think so, Papy?" He asked softly.

Papyrus nodded as he smiled, "I know so!" The skeleton held Mettaton close, "Oh, I love you so much, my shining star." It just felt right to hug him at that moment.

Metta felt much better than before and he wrapped his arms around Papyrus tightly. "Thank you, Darling... I love you too.... so much..." he sighed. He was calm and content for the moment. So much so that a slight glow emanated from his soul container.

Sans was relieved. "Are you two gonna be okay now?" He asked, not wanting to leave until he was sure it was safe. "Tori is probably waiting for me..."

"We'll be alright, brother." Papyrus turned to Sans and smiled warmly, "And ...thank you." He couldn't help but feel blessed at this moment. He had a brother who was selfless enough to help his husband out in an hour of need, a husband who loved him to the end of the world and back, and a beautiful child soon to be born.

Sans smiled and hugged the two of them before he left. "I'll be back tomorrow." He promised, heading off.

Mettaton blinked, a little confused by Sans' statement. "Did I miss something, Darling?" He asked softly. "Why is Sans coming back tomorrow?" Not that he minded of course. He was just curious.

"Well, I before you got up, I asked Sans to come over tomorrow, since he hasn't really gotten to see Alphys in a while, and.." Papyrus paused briefly, "Because I'm honestly kind of scared of what Alphys is going to say, and I think we both need some emotional support for this."

Metta froze. Why would he be scared unless.... "What did Sans tell you, Papy?" He asked quietly.

"He only told me that she was coming over, but..." He looked at Mettaton with a worried expression. "It's just that with your recent visit to Alphy's clinic, you were so upset, but you didn't say why." Papyrus stroked his husband's back. "I can't be mad at you, my love, you know that, but I'm just worried about why you wouldn't tell me." He felt tears well up in his sockets.

"Oh..Oh Honey, Don't cry!" Metta begged, wiping away the skeleton's tears with a thumb. "I'm sorry.... I...I...I didn't want to worry you...." He felt the tears coming back. "I....I'm the worst husband ever....."

Papyrus shook his head, "No... no, you are not." The skeleton tried to sniff back a bit of the tears. "You're one of the best monster to ever come into my life." Now he felt terrible for making Mettaton upset again. "I just.. I can't bear to think of anything horrible happening to you."

"I'm sorry..." Metta whispered, clinging to Papyrus while tears slid down his cheeks again. "I...I'll tell you everything.....No more secrets..."

"Just t-tell me when you're ready, my starlight. And know that no matter what you reveal," Papyrus looked into Mettatons eyes with utter tenderness, taking in the tear-stained beauty before him. "I will love you always."

Well... Metta could have died right then and there. Papyrus was just so sweet and genuine. "What did I ever do to deserve you, Darling?" He chuckled weakly, taking the skeleton's hand. "Okay...I'll tell you...." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I didn't want to worry you, but not telling you will only do more harm than good. Alphys told me my Soul activity was too high last time I saw her....She thinks....She thinks I'm stressing the baby out...." He bit his lip nervously.

Papyrus took it all in, a bit of his worry melting off, though it was concerning what he was hearing. "Hm... Well, I know you've been watching how much activity you've been doing, so that can't be it..." Papyrus kept thinking, over what could be causing the activity, and so far, he was drawing a blank. "Maybe we'll find out the cause once Alphys comes tomorrow. Until then, though," Papyrus held the robot's hand and smiled reassuringly, "I think we should both try to do the relaxing technique Sans taught you."

"Okay...He had relaxing music playing....and he had me meditate...sort of." Metta explained. "Relaxing would be good... Alphys told me she was sending me to the hospital if my soul activity didn't go down...." He said that last part quietly. He liked the idea of doing this with Papyrus though. Then again, he liked just being with Papyrus....his little ray of sunshine in a cloudy world.

Papyrus smiled gently, "Well, hopefully if you do enough relaxation sessions, your levels will go down. And I'll be right with you to do it." He took out his phone and began scrolling through a few music options. "What were you listening to before? Would you like to listen to it again, or something else?"

"I'll be happy with anything you choose, Darling." Metta sighed softly. "You have good taste in music after all."

"As do you, my love." He warmly replied, letting Mettaton lean into his chest. He scrolled through till he found one of rain sounds. "I think this one'll do nicely." The skeleton set the phone down to play, while preparing to relax with his husbot.

Mettaton took a deep breath and readied himself as Sans instructed previously. He got comfortable (Well as comfortable as he COULD in his current state) and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind.

Papyrus leaned into the cushion next to Mettaton, gently holding his hand as he did so, and closed his eyesockets. He began to let his mind be taken by the gentle sound of the rain, and in the place of the hurried thoughts, all he saw was himself and Mettaton, happily holding a tiny orb of light between themselves.

Mettaton saw a similar image....He and Papy and their new family, they were all laughing and having a good time. Things would be okay...he felt. His soul began to glow as he was content, and there was a soft glow from the child, along with movement inside his soul container in response. Of course, this brought him out of his little trance, and he opened his eyes. "Oof!"

Papyrus was jolted from the dreamscape from his hand being squeezed. "Metta?" He looked over to Mettaton, noticing the glow on his soul container. He couldn't quite say why, but every time he saw his child glowing within his husband, it made him feel like all of the craziness of their lives had been put on hold. Even if it was for but a fleeting moment, it helped him know that the only people that mattered now were right there, and that they were alright. He gently placed a hand on the roundest part of Mettaton's container, smiling warmly. "See, even our child knows you'll be alright."

Mettaton couldn’t help but smile affectionately at his husband- the most important monster in his life at the moment. He placed his hand on top of Papyrus’ and looked down at the glowing container. Despite having a clear soul container, it still wasn’t completely clear what was going on “behind the scenes” so to speak. Metta just knew what he felt, and what Alphys told him. It was a strange, yet amazing process. Despite his crazy mood swings, feeling fat, and generally uncomfortable: When he stopped to think about things, he WAS glad to be carrying the child-The child created through the love that he and Papyrus felt for each other. “I suppose you’re right, Darling. I’m just glad you’re here….I’m glad you’re both here.” The robot sighed and closed his eyes, leaning against his husband’s chest.

Papyrus embraced his husband, while still feeling the warmth radiating from Mettaton's soul-swollen container. "As am I, my shining star." he replied lovingly. He felt the movement from within his beloved, awe-struck by how he and Mettaton had created such a marvelous new being. In the back of his head, he wondered what the child would look like. Perhaps more like Mettaton? Like himself? Would they act like either of them, or neither? For now, the skeleton quieted those questions simply: Whatever will be, will be, he will love them all the same. He couldn't be any happier with that answer.

Metta leaned back and closed his eyes contently. This wasn't QUITE the relaxation technique, but he had calmed down, and was just enjoying being here with Papyrus. "I love you, Honey..." he said softly. "So very... much. It... it won't be long now..." he commented. And that was probably a good thing. Metta didn't THINK he could handle being any bigger.

 

**-NEXT DAY-**

 

The next day, Metta waited anxiously for Alphys to arrive. Sans was there was well for moral support, like he'd said. Metta was trying his best to calm down, but he couldn't help himself. "Papy Darling....I'm....I'm scared...." He said quietly, seeking cuddles from the tall skeleton for support.

Papyrus instinctively held the hosting robot close, stroking his head. "I'm right here for you, love. If anything happens, I'll be right here." He was scared too, but he needed to be strong for Mettaton in this time of anxiety. "And Sans is here for us, too!" He smiled up at Sans, trying to stay positive.

"That's true...." Metta sighed, holding closely to Papyrus. Moments later, the doorbell rang. Metta walked over to open it and the small reptilian scientist walked in, carrying her tool case.

"H-hi Metta! H-how you feeling?"

"Oh... As well as I can be." He answered.

"W-well that's good...um....w-why don't we go somewhere more comfortable?" Alphys suggested. "Like the bedroom...or the couch?" She didn't like him standing for long periods of time....not this far along anyway.

"I think the couch might be best!" Papyrus suggested, and he helped Mettaton to get comfortable. Sans noticed his brother shaking a bit.

"Pap, it's gonna be alright, just relax a bit." He patted his brother on the back reassuringly. He really hated to see either Pap or Metta like this, but he was doing everything he could to keep them from freaking out. "Ya need any help, Alph?"

"No, I'm good thanks." ALphys shook her head as she set up. "I just want to see how Metta's s-soul activity i-is doing..." She assumed Metta had told everyone about what happened last time- hence the many visitors. She set everything up and hooked him up to her machine, checking everything. She seemed satisfied with his diagnostics...until she saw his soul activity. "Mettaton..." She glared at him. "Have you been o-overdoing it again?!" She demanded. "You promised..."

"Alphys, he was with me all day, and all he did today was meditation and have breakfast, everything else, I did for him." Papyrus stated as he tried to defend Mettaton, all the while holding his hand, "Sans even helped us with the exercises, too!"

"Alph, Metta hasn't done anything you wouldn't want him to." Sans tried his best to defend his brother-in-law from his friend's ire. "I was the one who oversaw the exercises, too, and he didn't overstress or do anything questionable."

ALphys looked conflicted. "But....Then why is....your soul activity so high?" She asked confusedly. "There's no way it should be that.....M-Mettaton.... your activity will be a little higher because you're hosting....b-but it should NOT be this high. I-I'm sorry but....I think you need to go to the h-hospital."

Metta's eyes widened. “Darling, NO! I....I don't want to! I want to stay home with Papy!" He exclaimed, clinging tightly to his husband.

"M-Metta....please. I'm really worried about you...about your baby....and you're s-so close to your due date. I just...I can't risk it." Alphys frowned sadly.

 Papyrus held his husband, trying to calm him. "Metta, Metta, it's alright, I'll come with you." Inside, he was terrified, but if he showed it, he knew Mettaton would have a meltdown right there and then. "You won't do have to this alone."

"I'll come along, too," Sans was worried about how they'd react if anything was wrong with their child, and as the kid's uncle, he felt like he needed to be there to help them through this. "I'll call Tori where I am and not to worry, alright?"

 "T-Thank you Sans..." Alphys spoke glumly. "And P-Papyrus....Metta, you'll be okay...I just....we j-just need to keep an eye on you and the baby....just in case..." He was already a risky case because of his artificial body and cracked soul on top of it all. Alphys knew she'd NEVER forgive herself if anything happened to him though. Metta was one of her best friends after all. Not just a patient.

The robot still clung to Papyrus as he sniffled. "I...I....do I have to?"

Papyrus sighed sympathetically, he just hated seeing his loved one in such a bad state. "Metta, I'll be right by your side through out it all." He lovingly stroked Metta's cheek. "And you'll be much closer to Alphys in case anything is actually wrong."

Metta sniffled pathetically, but finally agreed. "O-Okay.... You...you promise you'll be there?" He looked up at Papyrus with big teary eyes.

"I promise, I'll be right by your side, my starlight." Papyrus kissed his forehead tenderly.

Alphys looked upset, but she knew this was for the best. "I-it won't be so bad....You'll see...."

Papyrus was about to ask Sans for his bags that he had packed in case of an early delivery, but before he could, Sans was already there with their suitcases. Sans shrugged, "I figured you were gonna ask, so I got 'em after I called Tori. She's gonna look after Frisk while we're out."

As the taller skeleton helped Mettaton up to go to the hospital, Sans took the bags out to their car. He knew his brother would keep his word to Mettaton till the day he dusted, and he had to admire that in him. The smaller skeleton was able to load up the car just fine, and handed the keys off to Papyrus.

Alphys went on ahead, saying she'd meet them there.

Mettaton meanwhile, just sat and moped in the passenger side of the vehicle. He was terrified of hospitals. He did NOT want to be there. He'd been in the monster wing only a few times....mostly to check in with Alphys. He certainly didn't want to be a patient though. Papyrus drove carefully to the hospital, while Sans was in the back keeping an eye on the time and the worried couple. The ride itself was relatively quiet, save for Mettaton sighing every now and again, trying to get comfortable in his anxiousness. The trio finally made it to a close enough parking lot space, and Sans got out to flag down a nurse. The tall skeleton gently took Metta's hand, rubbing it softly, "We'll be alright, my Shining Star." He whispered reassuringly to Mettaton.

"I suppose..." he sighed, letting Papyrus take his hand as they went inside. He still wasn't too keen to be there, however.

"Ah, Mettaton?" One of the nurses came out with a wheelchair. "Dr. Alphys told us to expect you. Now if you wouldn't mind sitting down, please. She doesn't want you on your feet for an extended period.” Metta just huffed and crossed his arms as he sat down.

"I'm not disabled...." he grumbled.

"No, but you ARE a very high risk pregnancy. You need to watch it, Mister." The nurse quipped, wheeling him inside.

Papyrus and Sans followed close behind the nurse. "I'm Mettaton's husband, and I'd like to be with him, please!" Papyrus asked the nurse hurriedly, as he tried to keep up. Sans just followed. He knew there might be a chance that he'd be kept out, but he was at least going to let Toriel know what was going on.

"Alphys told us you two were coming as well. This way." The nurse led onward, wheeling Mettaton into an empty room, instructing him to undress and put on the hospital gown. She began to help him up, but he swatted at her hand, reaching for Papyrus instead.

"I want my husband to do it!" He insisted. He certainly was cranky.

"Metta... She's just trying to help you." Papyrus had only seen his husband be that snappy a couple of times, though it was usually towards Burgerpants. "I know you're scared, but you don't have to take it out on her." Papyrus turned to the nurse as he helped Mettaton up, "I'm really sorry, ma'am. We're all just incredibly stressed..." He admitted.

"It's alright." The nurse smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll feel better after some food and rest." She announced, drawing the curtain for privacy. "I'll let you help him change. Dr. Alphys should be in shortly."

Metta frowned as she left. "Do I REALLY have to wear this stupid thing?" He growled, holding up the gown. "If I stand up, everyone will be able to see my ass!"

"It's just for better access for Alphys to examine you, Metta." Papyrus explained patiently as he helped Metta change out of his clothes. "Everyone has to wear one when they're patients here." Sans wisely kept his jaw shut, even if he really wanted to comment that everyone seeing his butt wasn't the worst thing to get an eyeful of. He listened to his brother-in-law whine and his bro try to pacify his husband, as he was texting Toriel back that they're getting situated in a room now, and that Metta was fine, for now.

Metta just let Papy help him undress and put the gown on. "Better access to examine my port...or my butt...." he grumbled as Papyrus tied it up in the back.

"E-excuse me!" Alphys huffed, walking into the room and closing the door. "Your port is WHERE the baby is delivered from so y-yes I'll need to look there eventually. B-besides that- WHO do you think built you and is always repairing you?!"

Metta timidly peeked from behind the curtain as Alphys tapped her foot impatiently. "Sorry Darling..." he apologized.

"J-Just get on the bed." Alphys sighed, opening up the curtain and wheeling a strange looking machine over. Metta did as he was told, but he felt quite exposed...and he didn't like it.

Papyrus sat right next to his husbot, holding his hand. As worried and scared as he was, he was sure Metta was feeling even worse. "What machine is that, Alphys?" He asked. Sans perked up from his phone to see what exactly Alphys had brought in

"I-I built it." She explained, hooking it up to Mettaton. "It's l-like an ultrasound machine....but for monsters. T-the human ones don't measure magical properties. I'm going to do a full series of tests to see exactly what is causing his soul activity to be so high." She explained. "We'll start by taking a look inside your soul container." She didn't dare open it up manually. There was too much magical property inside and she didn't know what releasing any of it might do to the unborn child. Now that he was corporeal- Mettaton was the first monster of his kind... (WELL his body was anyway.) it was tough to predict things with him. Alphys turned on the screen and checked around. Metta watched silently.

"Is that what the inside of my soul container looks like?" He asked.

She nodded. "W-well....this is c-confusing....everything seems to be just fi-" she stopped. "Wait a minute...." Mettaton did not like the sound of that, and he clung to Papyrus, fearing the worst. Alphys gasped, covering her mouth with her claw as she watched the screen. "O-oh my Gosh...."

"W-what is it? What's going on?" Papyrus asked, holding Mettaton close."Please, tell us!", trying to hide his fear, but failing. Sans held is brother's free-hand, unsure of what was on the screen.

"Alphys, Darling.... What is it?" Metta asked quietly. Alphys was silent for a couple moments before turning to the parents-to-be.

"T-that explains everything..." she laughed weakly, wiping away a few tears from her eyes. "T-that explains why your soul activity is so high...O-oh my gosh.... you guys are having twins! C-congrats!" She smiled.

Metta blinked. "Wh...what? Are you... are you serious?"

Alphys nodded, showing them the screen. "Y-yes! D-do you know how rare it is for a monster to have twins?" She asked. "Y-your love must be very strong for that to happen..."

"W-We're...twins?" A whole flurry of emotions flew through Papyrus, but one stuck though: Relief! Tears welled in his sockets, as he hugged Mettaton in relief and happiness. Words didn't need to be said, he was just happy that his beloved was alright, and that they were expecting not just one, but two beautiful children! Inside, Sans was pretty happy too, happy for the growing family. He began to text Toriel about what was happening.

Metta blinked in shock as Papyrus hugged him. "Twins....." he repeated. No WONDER he was so huge! Double the feedings. Double the messes. Double the crying, and worst of all: Double the delivery process! He felt light headed at the news, and he lay back, closing his eyes, covering his face with his hands. They weren't READY for two! They weren't prepared! And his due date was less than a week away. "There's two of them..." Metta just whispered.

Papyrus felt the weigh shift, and he saw Metta lay in shock. At first he didn't quite grasp why he was acting as if he were going to die, but it suddenly hit him: They had only prepped for one child. They had so little time to prepare... How on Earth were they going to get through this?

A pat on his back snapped him out of his stupor, though. "Thought you might wanna look at this, bro." Sans was looking up at him, pointing to the phone. It wasn't quite registering, but as Papyrus looked, he saw Toriel's messages of congratulations, and her offer to help out whenever they needed it. It was a bit comforting to know they weren't alone.

"Metta?" He turned back to his still-shell-shocked husband, holding his hand. "Mettaton, my shining star, we aren't alone in this." No matter his insecurities, he needed to be brave. "You aren't alone in this. I'll be right by your side, as I promised I would."

He was brought out of his little head bubble by Papyrus, promising to be just as loyal as ever. "Thank you Darling..." he said with a soft smile. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" Papyrus was truly a treasure. A bright ray of sunshine in a cloudy world.

"Mettaton?" Alphys piped up. "U-Undyne and I will be there to help too..." she smiled. Two little nieces or nephews! She could hardly wait. She was gushing just thinking about it! She paused though. There was more news to deliver. "So...N-Now that we know what the cause of your soul activity is... I've got some good news.... and some...not so good news." Alphys bit her lip nervously.

Metta covered his face with a hand again. "Oh no... what is it now?"

"What is the bad news?" Papyrus asked, hoping that if she told the worst stuff first, then the good news would at least negate some of the negativity. Sans could tell both of them were tense, and he had to admit, he was feeling a bit tense, too.

"Well... the bad news is that I need you to stay here in the hospital until after the babies are born." Alphys said nervously. "B-but the good news is that they appear healthy, and you hopefully won't have any c-complications...."

Metta frowned. "If they're healthy- why can't I go home until it's time?"

"M-Metta please understand...you are VERY high r-risk..." Alphys began to explain. "Your body is artificial... your soul is...."

"It's cracked." Metta answered for her.

"Yeah.... and on top of that...you're having twins! M-Metta, if I had known, I would have made you come here sooner! Monster twins are EXCEEDINGLY rare...and it...it uses up twice as much magic. You're just... you're just at too much risk. I'm sorry but....I cannot release you." She said firmly.

The news wasn't quite as bad as he was expecting, Papyrus thought. Still, he knew Mettaton was not the biggest fan of the hospital, and he also knew that the robot wanted nothing more than to wait out the rest of the pregnancy in the comfort of their home. "I know it doesn't sound good at all to be here, my love, but at least you'll be nearer to Alphys when the big day arrives." Papyrus tried to look on the bright side of the situation, when a realization hit him. "Ah, that's right! I wanted to tell you my good news yesterday, but I had nearly completely forgotten about it."

"What's that, Darling?" Metta asked, tilting his head curiously. He could use some good news... being stuck in a hospital was bad enough.

"I'm finally on vacation leave!" Papyrus smiled, "All of the work I did for my job finally payed off, and I can stay with you in the hospital as long as you need me, without getting into trouble with my boss."

"Ohh Darling..." Metta smiled softly. "That's so sweet of you.." he wondered about afterwords though. He'd need all the help he could get, especially with TWO little ones.

Sans piped up, "And if you need anything, Metta, Tori and I can always lend ya a hand."

"And L-like I said... Undyne and I will help as well." Alphys reiterated, unhooking Mettaton from the machine. "But in the meantime....t-this room is yours. Try to get some rest. I'll get the nurse to bring food for all of you." And with that, Alphys wheeled the machine back out. She had other patients to attend to. Metta sighed and crossed his arms.

"I'm not tired." That- was a blatant lie.

 

**-TWO DAYS LATER-**

 

Metta had only spent about 2 days in the hospital, and frankly a lot of the staff was sick of his antics: he complained until Papyrus calmed him down, he acted like a diva, refusing food and such unless Papyrus fed it to him, and he was just acting generally unpleasant. Alphys knew WHY he was acting this way, but it didn't stop her from wanting to strangle him.

Papyrus had stepped out while Metta was sleeping (to get a treat for Metta he said, though Alphys suspected it was because he was secretly going insane.) Alphys came into the room to monitor him, but he was curled up, clutching his soul container in agony. "M-Mettaton!" She called, rushing over. "W-what's wrong?"

"It hurts..." he whimpered, sniffling pathetically.

Alphys put on her serious face, and checked his diagnostics. "Metta....you're fine but...I think it's time." She announced. "You're having contractions!"

"I'm...-HNGH- w-what now?"

Sans had just came back in the room from grabbing a quick snack for himself, when he saw his brother-in-law in agony. His face went blank, and before anyone noticed that he had been in the room, he was gone.

Papyrus had just found some nice cream in one of the vending machines, when he felt his arm tugged hard. He turned to see Sans, his eyes were completely black. It didn't take a genius to know what was wrong, and it hit the father-to-be like a sledgehammer to the gut (if he had those). Both brothers were back in Metta's room before any nurses had come in, and Papyrus dashed over to Mettaton's side. "Metta, I-I'm right here." He knew the moment had arrived.

"Papy....it...it hurts...." Metta sniffled pathetically, clutching his container.

"Can y-you use your healing magic, Papyrus?" Alphys asked him. "It'll be more effective if it's infused with love."

"Of course!" He held Mettaton's hand, and with a free hand, he gently placed it on his husband's aching belly, and began to concentrate. In a few moments, long, calm tendrils of blue magic began to bathe Mettaton's soul container, delivering some much-needed healing magic to the hosting bot. In the meantime, Sans watched in awe of the light show.

Metta seemed to calm down at the magic, but continued to sniffle. "It's a-alright..." Alphys reassured him. "They're just contractions for now..." They were far enough apart that she wasn't worried quite yet, though she knew it was the start of a fairly long and painful process.

Papyrus knelt down, gently stroking his hand. "I'm right here, my starlight." The use of such a variant of blue magic made Papyrus and Mettaton glow in ethereal light. "I'll be right here to greet them with you."

"I love you....Darling...." Metta said quietly, but still he was suffering somewhat.

Eventually, the contractions got more intense, and the robot was having a hard time handling things. It switched between pathetic crying and whimpering all the way to straight outrage. It even got to a point where one of the nurses assisting Alphys asked him to try thinking of something pleasant to keep his mind occupied, and Metta snarled at her, declaring "You can take those PLEASANT THOUGHTS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS!"

Papyrus was trying his hardest not to yell at Mettaton, but even if he could, he didn't really want to. He knew it was just the strain of the contractions making him so angry. At least he hoped it was. In any case, he kept on giving him dose after dose of blue magic to try and alleviate the pain a bit after each contraction. Sans pulled up a chair for him at one point, as he was starting to feel light-headed from the overuse of his magic. It became apparent, however, that even his magic wasn't going to be enough to keep the pain at bay.

Because of this, he began pouring some of his own magic into Papyrus. "Bro, pace yourself. You're doin' fine." He reassured his brother, eye glowing blue and yellow. "Hey, Alph, I know this seems like a weird question to ask, but.." He looked at Mettaton, fully knowing that he'd be next on the pregnant diva's swear list. "When do ya think the kids are gonna come?"

"THEY'LL COME WHEN THEY FUCKING COME!" Metta roared. "WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND-”

"That's ENOUGH!" Alphys barked. By this point, she had joined in as well with her healing magic, to try and keep things under control. (Toriel had taught her to use it, which came in handy) "It will be S-soon...." She replied, as Metta let out another unpleasant screech. (Though she wondered if he was partially being dramatic.) And she was right. It wasn't much longer before the contractions were close enough together and the robot went into full labor. Alphys took a deep breath and prepared for more of Mettaton's outbursts as she tried to help him into position. It was going to be so much worse now, and she knew it.

"G-get off me...." He sobbed weakly, hiding his face in Papyrus' shoulder. "I...I can't -HNGGGH- do it....it...it hurts...."

"You HAVE to, Mettaton!" Alphys declared in a no-nonsense voice.

"F-Fuck you!" He half sobbed/half growled.

Alphys just glared at him. "You don't REALLY have a choice in the matter!" She barked. "A-and don't you DARE talk to me like that! Labor or not!"

"Mettaton." Papyrus' voice was quite low now, as he pulled his beloved away to look into his eyes.

"P-Papy...." Metta whimpered, looking up at the skeleton with teary eyes.

The skeleton's eyes were glowing intensely with blue light as the magic began to flare-up around his hands, signaling that his healing magic was dangerously low. "I'm right here, and I swore that I would be by your side." Sans backed-off from his brother, freaked out by the new, intense aura he was throwing off. "Please, just do as she asks, my love. " With that, his hands stopped glowing intensely, and he staggered a bit, before slumping back into the chair exhausted. He kept one hand clasped firmly in Metta's, and it still glowed lightly. Sans poured what magic he could spare into Papyrus to keep him from having another flare-up.

Alphys ordered one of the nurses to get Papyrus something to eat. "P-Papyrus, don't overdo it....You're doing well." She encouraged. "J-just....let us handle it for a little while. Relax a little bit..."

Seeing his husband so exhausted had caused Mettaton to stop with his vile outbursts.....for now, but he was still in a great deal of pain, and he couldn't help but cry. "C-Can't you do anything e-else?" He begged quietly. "It...it hurts Alphys...."

"I'm sorry...." Alphys shook her head. "Y-your cracked soul makes this more complicated....B-but I know you can be strong!" She encouraged. "Y-you're almost there...I'm here, Papyrus is here...You're doing fine."

Papyrus weakly looked up to the nurse, "Th-ank... you.." Even Papyrus knew he couldn't do this in the state he was now, yet, he knew Mettaton needed him. The least he could do was hold his husband's hand throughout this ordeal, while he regained some of his lost magic. Every bite of sandwich or milk he drank gave him some more strength, strength to be there for his beloved and their children. Even Sans was feeling the strain, and had to rest when he couldn't use his healing magic on Metta any more. He couldn't afford a flare-up happening, especially with the type of magic he was capable of.

The longer the labor went on, the more Metta regretted his life choices. He had drained Papyrus' magic....and by proxy Sans. If his soul wasn't cracked, Alphys could have done more for his pain, but his poor choices in the past had caused these cracks....and he would have them forever. He was slumped over the bar of the hospital bed, crying quietly. He felt defeated, exhausted, and just generally miserable. Finally, it was coming to an end, as Alphys gasped and instructed him to push. "I....-AUGH!- I can't..." He sniffed, weakly looking up.

"Yes! You can! You're so close! Your child is ready! Don't you want to meet them?!" Alphys' eyes were full of fire, and she had an intensity Metta had never seen from her.

Hearing his beloved's sobs of agony, Papyrus's eyes glowed once more, but they were far fainter than before. His hands glowed with same dimmed radiance as he embraced Mettaton. "I believe in you, my shining star." the magic tendrils bathed his husband's soul container once more. "I always have, and always will. Let us greet them into this world together." He wasn't focusing it into a burst anymore, rather letting it flow into a stream of calming magic. By letting it flow, he could keep the flare-up from happening again. While Sans wasn't able to continue using his magic, he realized that if he could keep himself from using any magic, Pap would have what he needed to help bring the twins into the world.

Metta looked up at Papyrus weakly, sniffling and nodding as he painfully re positioned himself. Papyrus was here... that was all he needed. He could do this. His husband's encouragement and magic seemed to give him the bit of strength he needed, and although it was hard to see- his soul began to glow determinedly. Metta held Papyrus' hand tightly as he followed Alphys' orders to start pushing. "NGGGAAAHHHH!" He sounded almost like Undyne with his little "warrior cry". Alphys didn't care one way or another. Let him scream all he likes, she thought.

"G-good!" She encouraged. "Metta, once more! Your first one is almost there!"

Despite having no lungs, the tired robot heaved heavily. "I..I can't..I-"

"YES. YOU CAN." The fire in Alphys eyes had returned. Metta tearfully nodded and let out another cry as he pushed. A moderate flash of magic emerged, and before he knew it- Alphys collected the first wailing baby with tears in her eyes. "She's beautiful..."

Tears streamed down Metta's cheeks as he reached out. "A-Alphys... please! Let me-" Alphys nodded and handed the little infant over. For Mettaton, it was love at first sight, and despite being in pain, he was happy. "P-Papy....look....our first baby girl..." he started to cry again, but these were happy tears. "H-hello sweetheart..."

Alphys smiled softly, wiping away her own tears. Let them have a moment before the next, she thought. Like the eye of the hurricane so to speak.

"S-she's perfect..." Papyrus couldn't help but choke-up as he let the tears fall and he gazed joyously upon his tiny, newborn daughter. "Absolutely perfect, my starlight..." The skeleton kissed his exhausted husband's forehead, and as he did, his own magic and soul started to glow a bit brighter. From the core of his soul, he felt an untapped reservoir of magic mix with his weakened healing magic. Even Sans got a bit teary-eyed. Heck, he was a new uncle, after all.

The little baby wailed and wailed, flailing her little arms, the black and pink glowy tuft of hair on her skull swirled wildly with her cries. Alphys offered a soft blanket which Metta gently swaddled her in. "Shhh.... My little Darling...." Metta cooed softly. "It's alright.... Mama's here...P-Papy... do you have any names?" He was doing his best to enjoy the moment, despite the pain his body was in. Seeing his little one seemed to bring about a strength and calmness Metta didn't know he possessed.

For a moment, Papyrus thought back to when he was working on the nursery while pouring over several name books. Time and time again, he'd found one name stick out. The skeleton smiled warmly, "I think Lucida would work perfectly." He reached out, and gently caressed his newborn's cheekbone with his hand. "We can even shorten it to Luci." Luci seemed to calm down a little as she was held.

"I love it..." Metta smiled, kissing her forehead gently. "Hello Lucida... say Hi to your daddy....Honey.....would you like to hold her?" He asked softly, turning to Papyrus.

Papyrus nodded as he carefully took the squirming newborn from Mettaton's tired arms. He couldn't help but marvel at how Luci had come to be here, as he carefully cradled her tiny body to his chest. "Hello Luci...I am your p-papa, The Great Papyrus." He spoke soothingly to her, and even though he choked up a bit, he kept it together. "And... your mother and I love you ...very much." Luci seemed to calm down a little more as Papa-yrus held her close. Her squirming calmed and she just continued to make gurgling baby noises.

"M-Mettaton...." Alphys interrupted him. "I'm sorry to interrupt but.... Your other b-baby is in position.... You need to get ready to push again...." Frankly, Mettaton would have preferred not to repeat the process, but seeing his firstborn filled him with determination. He could do this! He told himself. Just one more!

Papyrus looked up from Luci, and saw Mettaton preparing to push. "Sans?"

He didn't even need to ask, as Sans carefully took his tiny niece from her father so that he could focus on keeping Mettaton healed. "You can do it, Metta." He made sure his brother-in-law could hear, before getting a seat behind Papyrus. He looked at his new niece, and couldn't help but smile a bit wider. She looked like what Papyrus did when he was a baby, only with the tuft of ectoplasmic hair on her skull. "Your mom's a trooper, ya know?" Luci just cooed and stared up at Uncle sans with her big glowing eyes.

Metta took a few deep breaths and pushed as instructed, letting out another one of his warrior cries. This seemed to startle Luci a little and she began to cry again. "A-almost there!" Alphys encouraged as Metta heaved heavily. "You're s- so close!" With another final, painful push, and a similar flash of magic like before- Alphys held up baby number two. Finally, it was done. Alphys was so relieved, and excited to see her niece that tears flowed down her cheeks. "Congratulations...A-another sweet little girl..." she smiled, passing the baby to a very eager Mettaton.

He started to sob all over again as he held her close. So many emotions overwhelmed him at the moment. He was still in pain, but having his baby girls made it more than worth it. He was tired, exhausted, overwhelmed and yet...so happy. So very happy. "H-Hello my little darling..." he sobbed softly, unable to stop his tears. The tiny newborn cried loudly, nearly as loudly as her older twin as she flailed, all while her entire body dimly glowed against her exhausted mother.

Papyrus hugged his beloved close. "You did it, my shining star!" He spoke quietly while beaming warmly. There was definite pride in his voice, and tears running down his cheekbones. "They're utterly perfect!" His blue magic continued to do its best to heal up Mettaton. Papyrus passed a new blanket for their new daughter to Metta. "I think you should have the right to name this little starlight." The tired skeleton suggested.

"Shh... shh... it's alright now... m-my little one.." Metta felt like he was going to collapse, but he didn't want to stop looking at his babies now that they had arrived. "What about...Arial?" Metta asked softly, running a finger over the little skele-ghost's cheek. "That's a...a pretty name..." he commented, gently swaddling this one in the blanket as well. Arial began to calm with her mother's touch as she opened her ghost-white eyes. "There you are, Sweetheart..." Metta cooed softly as tiny newborn looked up at him.

"Luci and Arial..." Papyrus gently smiled, "It's a perfect name, my love." He carefully took Luci, who had been soothed by her uncle, and held her next to her mother and younger sister. He couldn't help but admire what he and Mettaton had created. A tiny pair of twin girls, created by the love that he and Metta held for each other... Papyrus couldn't ask for anything greater than this.

Alphys' eyes sparkled as she took in the spectacle before her. She pulled out her cellphone and snapped a picture of the new family, sending it to their closest friends- Toriel, Blooky, Asgore, Undyne, Frisk, and even Sans, despite the fact he was right there. Everyone just had to see it! "C-Congrats you guys..." she sniffled happily, wiping away her tears. "T-they're both so beautiful...Metta, You did it... I-I'm proud of you...You all have done so well...P-Papyrus....Sans...thank you." she complimented, looking at all of them. The skeleton brothers had helped so much through this whole ordeal, and she knew it probably wouldn't have been possible without them.

"Thank you, Alphys Darling...." Metta sighed tiredly, laying back. "For everything...." The reptilian doctor reached over and gave Metta a big hug. She'd need to do a proper medical assessment on the girls soon. It would allow the parents to rest (and her to hold the babies!). but for now- she was more than happy to let the family have their moment.

**-SOMETIME LATER-**

 

The happy couple was finally in the stages of recovery from the previous ordeal. The nurses were gone, everything was clean, and Alphys had taken the girls to be assessed, cleaned up, and fed, while Metta was resting comfortably...well, as comfortably as he could be. He was still sore from the whole ordeal, but not in any significant pain, and the robot seemed to be well over his violent outburst stage. "Papy Darling.... come here..." he asked softly, wanting the skeleton to join him on the bed.

Papyrus smiled warmly, and carefully climbed into the hospital bed, though being so thin, it was fairly easy for him to fit right next to his husband. Gazing upon Mettaton's tired, oil-streaked face, he lovingly stroked his hair. He looked absolutely radiant to the tired skeleton, glowing with something so...maternal and beautiful. "We did it, my love..."

"We did..." Metta sighed, smiling tiredly. "I can't wait to start this new chapter with you, Darling..." He moved closer, leaning up and placing a gentle kiss on the skeleton's teeth. "I love you...so much....thank you for staying with me. You truly are my ray of sunshine, Papyrus..."

"I love you too, my eternal starlight," Papyrus tiredly beamed. "And I'll be right by your side... now and forever always." They'd both been through one of the roughest days of their lives, but right now, they had peace. Peace on which to look back and recover. As Papyrus cuddled with his beloved, though, he noticed Mettaton's heart container glowing brighter than usual. "Hm? Metta, I didn't know you could make your soul that bright."

Metta blinked. "Hmmm? What do you mean, Darling?" It had been a while since he'd gotten a proper look at his soul container. The girls had been concealed by a cloud of pale pink magic. He hadn't seen his own soul in....quite a while, except on the scans Alphys took. Metta's container was once again clear, and was slowly shrinking back down to it's original size, but his soul looked....different. Puzzled, Metta lay back and opened up his container, letting his soul float up so he could get a good look at it. Papyrus was right! It was a lot brighter than usual but...there was something else! Metta put a hand to his lips and gasped. "Papy...look...." He said quietly. His soul- which usually had several distinctive cracks: One of those cracks had disappeared. "Oh...Oh my gosh..."

It had taken quite a while to heal a couple of the cracks in Mettaton's soul over the course of their relationship, but for one of them to be healed during such a grueling time... "Perhaps..." He looked to Mettaton, gently holding and caressing his hand. "Perhaps, they wanted to let you know how much they love you before they could tell you?"

Aside from the cracks Papyrus had healed, Mettaton was sure the remaining ones would be there forever, and to see one of them gone was...shocking to him. Tears came to his eyes yet again and slid down his cheeks. He was so touched by the fact this was even possible. The love from his family....it was so intense that one of his cracks was gone. His soul glowed brightly as Metta was again overcome with emotion, and the two monsters were bathed in the pink ethereal light. Metta turned to Papyrus and gave him a look that said it all- It was a mix of affection, happiness and most of all- love. Incredible love for the skeleton before him, his husband, the father of their children, and his ray of sunshine- forever and always.

 


End file.
